Punctuality
by Torlicious
Summary: Heavilly AU. Ever wonder what happened before Link was born? With Ganondorf? With Link's mother?


I must get something off my chest. I think Ganondorf is mighty fine. Okay, that sounds totally perverted, but c'mon! He exudes confidence! Maybe it's just my southern roots talking and I just have bad taste in men, but... I was inspired to write a fic after me and my sister were talking about Link's momma. She was suggesting how she's the so called Sage of Time, blah blah blah, and I said it could never happen. And then my brain talked. Yep. It said, 'well, in AU...' and now, voila! Enjoyo!  
  
~~~  
  
Punctuality  
  
1  
  
By: Tonkuro  
  
~~~  
  
"How many?"  
  
"200 and counting."  
  
"Damn. Haven't broken the record then."  
  
The soldiers continued counting the dead bodies, making more and more piles. Charred skin stunk up the whole town, death wavering in the air like an omenous yellow haze. Even though the soldiers were female, they dared not complain. They were brought up to be tougher than any man, save their king. They'd been through much worse than this. At least the bodies weren't missing limbs.  
  
Ganondorf Dragmire looked up at the clouded sun. Not one person was left free or alive now in Kakariko village. He'd made sure of that. This was the birthday present for his 18th birthday after all, and he wanted it to be perfect. And so far it was. The young king crossed his arms over his bare chest and watched in amusement at the scared captives in the cages and chains.   
  
"So so vulnerable," he murmured. He strode slowly to a small girl in chains. Her navy eyes shone with fear. The knee length, red dress was ripped in many places, and she had to shrug her shoulders to keep the straps up. Ganondorf smirked as he towered over her.   
  
"Why, what's the matter my dear? Don't you want to stand to your full height for your new king?" he asked haughtilly. The girl whimpered and quit hunching over, only adding an inch to her height so she was staring at Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf chuckled sadistically, sending shivers up the girl's spine. One of his large hands went through her stringy brown hair, done in its loose ponytails at the nape of the neck. She tried to pull back, but he grabbed it.  
  
For a minute it was silent, nothing but absent cracks from burnt wood. The girl stood still, not daring to look at his face. "You're... you're not my king..." she muttered. Ganondorf's ears pricked up, and he grabbed her chin and tilted her face up roughly.  
  
"What did you just say?" he asked angrily. The girl's eyes became wider and she tried to move away. He jerked her closer roughly and she whimpered. "Please don't kill me," the girl choked. Tears started welling up in her eyes, which was disgusting in Ganondorf's eyes. He drew his hand back, and the girl sighed in relief.  
  
That hand smacked her hard against the face, and the girl yelled in pain, falling to the ground from the strength of it. Ganondorf glared at her. "Pathetic little wench," he snarled. He turned to the guards, noticing they were just finishing and gathering up to go back to the valley. When Ganondorf turned around, he noticed the girl with a nasty look on her face. Her eyes were now filled with anger, and a frown was etched onto her youthful features.   
  
Ganondorf tensed up, becoming annoyed with her. "...Yes?" A growl escaped the girl's throat, a foot connected with the back of Ganondorf's knee, then his back. He went wide eyed and tried to hold his ground. The girl jumped up and then used her chained wrists to hit him right between the legs, and was the young king's turn to be wide-eyed. He doubled over a bit and yelled, clutching the girl by the neck before she could get in another hit.  
  
She struggled and kicked her feet the best she could but it was no use. Ganondorf raised her in the air a bit, choking and silencing her. He walked with her to one of the emptier cages and threw her into it roughly. A few of the villagefolk hoisted her up carefully and winced. "You bastard!" she yelled.   
  
"Oh, now we're all feisty?" he asked.  
  
"Let us go!" Ganondorf folded his arms across his chest and smirked, getting closer to the cage.  
  
"And why should I do that?" The girl pressed her body to the cage and glared.  
  
"Because you don't own us!" Ganondorf just laughed.  
  
"Ha! Well, it seems like I do now!"  
  
"You'll never own us! You're a filthy pig of a Gerudo!" At that, five Gerudo women came up and pointed their spears at the girl. Their king put his arms in front of them and gave the girl a smug, arrogant look.  
  
"You're going to die first." With that, he turned away from her and took the reigns of his white horse, getting up onto it. "Let's head out, quietly! Straight back to the valley, no dozing off!" he yelled. And with that, the prisoners of Kakariko Village were taken off to Gerudo Valley.   
  
~~~  
  
Sorry, I'd write more, but I'm dead tired. Mmm... school is good for your brain... *dies of exhaustion* 


End file.
